Routine Change
by white pedal
Summary: England was getting pretty tired of his daily routine, but when he heard about drug abuse on the news, it actually became an inspiration. Caution: I do not own Hetalia or the song


**So I was listening to Emilie Autumn's newest song and I loved it! And suddenly England came into my head because of the lyrics. So this came to be.**

**Enjoy:)**

England was in his kitchen making a pot of tea. It was a daily routine for him in the morning, make a pot of tea to put in his tea cup, and then have scones for breakfast, and to his confession he was getting quite bored with it.

"Every morning is the same routine." he says to himself "a pot of Earl Grey, oh how exciting." He says in a sarcastic tone. That was when a memory popped into his head. The other night he was at France's house for a dinner date, England asked France how he was able to spice his food up every single time he cooks. France told him he always tries to change his routine each day to bring spice to each day, France's voice echo's in his head.

"_Why don't you try something different to bring a little more excitement to your day Anglettere? Maybe you won't have the same plain routine everyday."_

What France said to England made him both pissed off at his lover for saying he was plain and at the same time he actually agreed with him, and that scared him.

"Alright what to do?" England began to think about he can make his day a little more exciting, when he suddenly heard the news from his television on the kitchen counter.

**This just in from Scotland Yard! Two teenagers from the ages fifteen to eighteen were arrested this morning for possession of Cocaine, Meth, alcohol and opium. They were selling them to middle school and elementary school children in the streets for the past six months until a young child, who will not be identified, saw them and went to the authorities about the operation. **

**The teenagers are scheduled for a court meeting sometime in June.**

England was quite disgusted at what he just heard.

"Children these days! When will parents take responsibility and teach their children that drugs are terrible and do something so they won't do it in the first place!" England was still upset. "Why can't they just have tea instead of those drugs to get their fix! I know I am full of energy when I drink a cup of Earl Grey!" England set his head over the counter with his hands supporting him, then he sighed, and it turned into humming.

He looks up like he had an idea. He started to tap his feet, he hummed again and he was starting to get into the beat. Then he began to dance a bit and words were coming into his head, that's when he began to sing.

_I don't do crack. I've never seen cocaine_

_And fortunately, I rarely pop an Asprin when in pain_

England see's his broom that was laying against his wall. He has another idea, he goes over and grabs the broom and begins to twirl it around and he continues to dance and sing.

_Cause_ _I wanna be- oh alcohol or any drug at all- completely free_

England spun around with the broom, tips his head and lets his leg out and looks out with a smirk.

_But I self medicate with tea_

_(doot-da-doot-doot)_

The tea kettle pops, England looks over and slides over and pours the hot water into his tea cup with the Earl Grey in it. He stirs it and continues to sing.

_When I'm hopped up on caffeinated Chai_

_I'm feeling the buzz_

_And when you asked if I liked to get high_

_I already was_

When the Earl Grey was done being stirred England went for his grand finish.

_I hope you comprehend my reasoning_

_Twinings, Liptons, even celestrial Seasonings_

England did the splits, slides back up and spun around.

_Keep your Marijuana I got my own remedy_

England shook his hands in the air and was on his knee's

_I self- medicate with tea!_

England gets up, grabs his tea and sits on the counter and lets out the last note and sings it smoothly.

_It's Early grey...yeah_

England drinks his tea. When he was done he was surprised about his actions earlier.

"Wow... I can't believe I just did that. I haven't sang and danced like this since the production of the Mikado! I just sang "I Got A Little List". England was still thinking, but then came into a conclusion. "Perhaps I should...do this more often, of course it is completely out of my character but I missed the days where I acted for Shakespere and when I sang in my pirate days."

England had a smile on his face, he had a delicate shade of red on his face as he remembered the days where people cheered him on in the plays he acted, and how they all adored his singing and dancing. After singing and dancing to the song he sang it brought back many happy memories, he looks up.

"I think show tunes can be...somewhat part of my day, I guess." England had another thought that made him aware of something that would happen if his secret were to be revealed.

"France must never find out about this! It's bad enough that he teases me about my hai and eyebrows but if he were to discover I love singing...that will cause all sorts of problems!"

**No worries England we'll keep your secret;) and if you're curious about the song its called "Medicate With Tea" by Emilie Autumn, it is very good and when I heard her sing it it reminded me of England because of how much he loves tea. I think he also was involved with acting and singing since Shakespere was famous in England's country so he must have wanted to be part of his projects. As for singing goes he has a character CD so it would make sense.**

**I hoped you guys enjoyed it!**


End file.
